¡Elige tú! Hiroguel
by satanslittlesis
Summary: Cada semana se publicará un one-shot nuevo, siendo este el resultado de una encuesta que pondré en un grupo Hiroguel de Facebook, Wattpad y aquí. Al final de cada one-shot ya publicado. Los votos en las plataformas se sumarán y eso decidirá la trama/situación del siguiente one-shot.
1. Día de lluvia

El cielo azul de una bella mañana en San Fransokyo comenzaba a verse opaco tras cada minuto que pasaba. Lentamente las nubes grisáceas comenzaban a formarse y esparcirse a través de aquel precioso paisaje, mientras los rayos suaves y débiles del sol iban desapareciendo tras ellas.

En cuestión de una hora como máximo, el ambiente en la ciudad se había vuelto algo triste por la luz que del cielo ahora emanaba. Era, por así decirlo, sombrío. Muy poca gente caminaba por las calles al ser tan temprano, y si lo hacían, era de manera apresurada para evitar la inminente lluvia, que solía ser torrencial en ese lugar, aunque ocasionalmente solo se trataba de una llovizna suave que a nadie afectaba.

Sin embargo, las nubes cada vez más oscuras dejaban muy en claro que no sería una simple lluvia ligera la que habría ese día.

Un azabache de ojos almendrados se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en una cama de tamaño matrimonial, de pecho a la misma, con su cabeza volteando hacia al lado izquierdo, hacia donde acababa la cama, siendo únicamente sostenida por una pequeña almohada acomodada entre la mesita de noche de su lado y el borde de la cama, del cual también colgaba el brazo izquierdo de aquel cuerpo inerte, y parecía ser que la pierna del mismo lado estaba a punto de quedar en la misma situación.

La otra parte de la cama estaba vacía, con las cobijas desordenadas como si alguien se hubiera levantado ya de ahí. Y en efecto, así era.

Miguel estaba en la cocina de ese hogareño aunque muy moderno bungaló, preparando el desayuno para él y su novio, que aún seguía en cama, probablemente vivo, probablemente no. El mexicano tenía esperanzas de que su novio se despertara un día más, pero si el japonés seguía sobrecargándose de trabajo innecesario, arruinando sus horarios para dormir y comer, eventualmente algún día acabaría de esa forma.

La madrugada de ese mismo día había tenido que sacar a Hiro de la cochera que él mismo había transformado en laboratorio. Lo había encontrado totalmente dormido, con su cabeza apoyada en su escritorio, babeando un tanto algunos planos, o papeles importantes, la verdad no tenía idea. Eso le preocupaba al mexicano, porque la última vez que Hiro había arruinado sus papeles de la misma forma, se había encerrado en el garaje sin comer ni dormir por más de un día, ya que había "retrasado su trabajo", puesto que esos escritos o planos eran ya eran inservibles. Ni siquiera Baymax había logrado ayudar esa vez. A veces su novio era tan... terco.

— Pinche chino — susurró el moreno algo molesto, recargado en la encimera de la cocina, mientras veía por la ventana que ahí había cómo la lluvia se hacía más fuerte a cada minuto que pasaba. Le dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente, porque el del café era su novio, y se alejó de la encimera cuando vio que en la sartén ya se veía bien el panqueque. Tomó el mango del utensilio, lo apartó de la estufa, y fue girando con suavidad el mismo hasta que dejó caer el nuevo hotcake en un plato en el que como mínimo había 10 más.

Apagó la estufa y guardó la mezcla que aún restaba en el refrigerador que tenían. Echó sin mucho cuidado los utensilios que usó al fregadero y después tomó en una mano el plato con panqueques, mientras que con la otra tomaba la taza de su chocolate caliente.

Caminó hacia la mesa que había en la cocina, ya que el bungaló era pequeño y no había comedor (aunque ambos creían que no era necesario tener uno), y se dedicó a comer con calma el desayuno que había preparado, poniendo ocasionalmente mermelada a sus hotcakes.

Siendo sinceros, era muy temprano, tomando en cuenta que era fin de semana, y, ¿quién en su sano juicio estaría despierto a las 8:40 AM? Pues, Miguel. Estaba muy acostumbrado a despertar temprano todos los días, cosa que el japonés realmente no entendía en referencia a los fines de semana, y eso que era él quien tenía el trabajo pesado. Siempre había sido así en Santa Cecilia con su familia, allá en su pueblito toda la gente era muy madrugadora, y le sacaban provecho al día desde temprano. Incluso había intentado entender la cochera, aka laboratorio de su novio, para restringirle el paso a Hiro por un día. Solo había logrado encender las luces con mucha suerte, así que había ideado mejor un plan de distracción. En realidad, solo había rentado un par de películas en YouTube desde su teléfono (también con mucho esfuerzo, porque la tecnología "uff, pa qué te cuento"), rezando a la virgencita porque Hiro le tomara la palabra, y también porque ambas pantallas, la de la sala y su habitación, estuvieran vinculadas a la cuenta en su teléfono, que era la que compartía con su chinito hermoso.

Después de unos 5 o 6 hotcakes, sintió que era suficiente por el momento y guardó los que sobraron en la nevera, para cuando Hiro tuviera hambre.

Se levantó de la mesa con algo de flojera y dejó el plato y la taza que había usado también en el fregadero. En algún momento lavaría los platos, o aprendería a usar el lavavajillas.

Fue a la sala y acomodó el lugar, moviendo la mesita que había a un lado, para hacer uso de la segunda función del sofá cama que tenían. Una vez logró que se quedara quieto, sin que se regresara como le había ocurrido antes (dolorosa anécdota), fue a la habitación, donde se encontró a Hiro en la posición que Miguel sabía iba a acabar: con medio cuerpo fuera del colchón. Qué bueno que había colocado esa almohada entre la cama y la mesita de noche, sino su novio se hubiera golpeado con el filo de esta, y ese habría sido otro problema.

Se acercó a su novio y removió su cabello azabache de su frente para depositar un suave beso en esta. Su mano se quedó acariciando la mejilla del azabache mientras sus ojos se posaban en ese rostro que reflejaba tranquilidad. Últimamente, por el nuevo proyecto y trabajo de Hiro, el chico había estado muy estresado, y eso a Miguel le preocupaba bastante. Le alegraba que su novio pudiera descansar un poco, prefería que durmiera todo el día para recuperarse, que hacerlo ver películas con él.

Después de varios minutos admirando la belleza de su novio, que en realidad estaba babeando su almohada, decidió alejarse para acomodar las cobijas que tenía alrededor Hiro, solo para que no fuera a despertarse por el frío, porque también, después de 3 años viviendo juntos, Miguel había aprendido que una vez su novio despertaba, no volvía a dormir en todo el día, hasta muy entrada la noche. Ya se sabía casi todos los trucos de su novio, y hasta cierto punto tenía un manual mental para cada situación. Lo conocía muy bien, casi perfectamente. Era grandioso haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo.

De una cómoda sacó un par de cobijas y las llevó a la sala, acomodando todo en el sofá cama mientras comenzaba a sentir algo de frío. Sintió su cuerpo temblar un poco y respiró hondo mientras se metía en el sillón y en las cobijas para hacer el frío más soportable. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó totalmente dormido en cuestión de minutos, mientras en su celular sonaba música de Natalia Lafourcade, artista que le gustaba bastante al chico, aparte de que le calmaba la voz de esa mujer.

— ¡Debe ser una maldita broma! — fue el grito que despertó a Miguel, algo alterado y asustado, puesto que había sonado muy potente en la casa. Casi cae del sofá cama en el que se había quedado dormido, pero logró mantener el equilibrio antes de irse de boca al suelo. Talló sus ojos mientras la tersa voz de Natalia aún sonaba por las bocinas de su teléfono, el cual revisó después de desperezarse. Eran pasadas las 11 de la mañana ya.

Detuvo la música para prestar atención a los ruidos que provenían de la cochera. Volteó su mirada a la cocina, donde se encontraba la puerta por la que se podía pasar al garaje desde dentro de la casa. Suspiró resignado al saber que Hiro ya se había levantado, aunque le tranquilizaba saber que había desayunado, puesto que el plato de hotcakes que él había dejado en el refrigerador estaba ahora en la encimera, con un último hotcake reposando en él. También vio la cafetera prendida.

— ¡Hiro! — exclamó el mexicano mientras comenzaba a caminar a la cocina con una manta en sus hombros, dejando su teléfono en el sofá cama, restándole importancia a aquel aparatito —. ¿Estás bien?

No obtuvo respuesta, solo seguía escuchando susurros en japonés y pequeños golpes, o ruidos de cosas metálicas chocando con alguna otra superficie. Apresuró su paso, y agradeció a Dios que la puerta a la cochera estuviera abierta, no como la última vez. No quería que su chinito se pusiera en otra situación tan poco saludable, Cass lo mataría, él mismo se mataría si le pasaba algo al de piel nívea.

Al abrirla se encontró con Hiro, aventando cosas por el laboratorio, claramente molesto. Miguel instintivamente se encogió cuando un cautín estrelló contra la puerta junto a él. Se refugió en la cobija, con la respiración algo agitada por el intenso miedo que había sentido en el momento.

— ¿Miguel? — preguntó un anglojaponés algo preocupado mientras se acercaba a la bolita en el suelo que era su novio, cubierto por la suave manta —. ¿Me... Me perdonas? ¿Estás bien? Dime que estás bien, por favor.

Miguel asomó la cabeza algo miedoso por la cobija y vio a su novio, con una mueca algo consternada. El mayor suspiró y se agachó a la altura de su novio, para sentarse sobre sus pies usando de apoyo sus rodillas.

— ¿Tú estás bien? — preguntó Miguel, otro observando con detenimiento a su novio. La mirada baja de Hiro le indicaba que el chico estaba frustrado, la manera en que los dedos blancos del chico jugaban entre sí nerviosamente, le hacían saber a Miguel que Hiro estaba totalmente estancado al haber arruinado aquellos documentos. Si no se equivocaba, significaba también que tenía algo de miedo y nervios en una mezcla poco agradable.

El Hamada negó con la cabeza, dejando caer esta inmediatamente al regazo de Miguel, quien ya se había acomodado en el suelo con la cobija. Estando hecho casi un ovillo con el menor cerca, Hiro no podía sentirse más vulnerable. Solo podía pensar en lo mucho que había jodido las cosas, en cómo Wasabi le iba a regañar por segunda vez en el mes al haber arruinado otra vez el ensayo del proyecto en el que trabajaba ya corregido, puesto que Hiro siempre pedía ayuda al más responsable para pulirlo. Y como Wasabi era tan... Wasabi, siempre le pedía a Hiro una copia física para trabajar sobre la misma con lapicero, o lápiz. Según él "es más ordenado" que hacerlo de manera digital, puesto que no puede hacer las anotaciones como a él le gusta.

— Wasabi me va a matar — explicó el chico al tiempo que Miguel solo acariciaba su enredado cabello y le cubría con la manta también —. Ya van dos en el mismo mes.

— Hiro, no pienses en eso, por favor, todavía tienes mucho tiempo de sobra para la entrega — comenzó a decir Miguel, mientras buscaba con la mirada el calendario que su novio siempre pegaba en la cochera con la fecha de entrega de sus proyectos —. Por lo que me has contado, solo te falta hacer esa cosa rara que no entiendo.

Hiro rió sin ganas al escuchar a su novio y se alejó de sus piernas para verlo a los ojos oscuros que tenía, esos que le encantaban y podían relajarle aún en su más estresante momento. Respiró hondo y se acercó de nuevo a su novio para refugiarse en su pecho y en esa manta, necesitaba demasiado al mexicano en ese día. La verdad es que Miguel tenía razón, se sobrecargaba de cosas innecesarias, pero de algún modo prefería acabar antes para que los demás le halagaran puesto que su trabajo no era solo perfecto, sino también veloz. Tenía un ego enorme, pero esas eran las consecuencias de estar alimentándolo con constantes elogios.

Sí, era un prodigio, pero no podía abusar de sus capacidades físicas de esa manera. Aparte, preocupaba mucho a su novio y Baymax le daba pláticas muy largas.

— ¿Me cantas? — preguntó el asiático, cerrando los ojos y abrazando al moreno con una sonrisa. Miguel asintió algo enternecido por la manera en que su novio trataba de liberar estrés, y se sentía importante al saber que él podía lograrlo.

— ¿Lo que sea?

— Lo que sea, solo quiero escuchar tu voz — Hiro apretó el abrazo, sin lastimar al otro y pronto sintió cómo la mano del Rivera comenzaba a acariciar su espalda con lentitud y suavidad. El mexicano respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

De pronto el frío del ambiente desapareció en ambos cuerpos, ya que estaban muy concentrados en la presencia del otro, en esa cálida sensación que nunca abandonaría sus cuerpos mientras estuviera juntos. El ruido de la lluvia se hizo tenue, imperceptible, mientras que la voz tersa de Miguel se hacía presente en el lugar, tomando de a poco potencia, sin alzar la voz tanto, puesto que quería calmar a su novio, y eso significaba seguir un ritmo suave que hiciera a Hiro querer descansar.

» Tengo que confesar que a veces — comenzó a cantar el mexicano, aunque pronto soltó una pequeña y dulce risa que desconcertó al japonés. Hiro alzó la cabeza y Miguel tocó su nariz continuando con lo demás —. No me gusta tu forma de ser...

Hiro frunció el ceño haciendo un pequeño puchero y Miguel se acercó a sus labios para dejar un suave beso. Sabía que su novio entendía a la perfección el español, después de todo era algo usual en la vida del mexicano y el Hamada se había visto en la necesidad de aprender el idioma, a fin de cuentas, el mexicano había hecho su esfuerzo por aprender un poco de japonés y perfeccionar su inglés para él.

» Luego te me desapareces — siguió el menor, señalando con su mano libre el taller en el que estaban — y no entiendo muy bien por qué — expresó alzando los hombros, haciendo a Hiro sonreír algo bobo. Le gustaba mucho que su novio siempre terminara interpretando la canción con esos gestos usuales de su hablar. Era muy expresivo.

El japonés sabía que aunque fuera una canción, había una buena cantidad de verdad y coincidencias en la misma, y no podía evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza de saber que así era, y su piel nívea no ayudaba en nada. Miguel, al darse cuenta de aquello, acarició las mejillas de su novio con una sonrisa mientras continuaba cantando lo demás.

» No dices nada romántico — siguió, observando cada una de las reacciones de su novio, ya que para él eran tan tiernas como hilarantes — cuando llega el atardecer.

— ¿Qué clase de canción es esta? — preguntó el asiático con un puchero, creyendo que de parte del otro era un reclamo a su actitud. Se apresuró a darle la espalda a Miguel, quien soltó una pequeña risa, y en vez de contestar, siguió cantando.

» Te pones de un humor extraño, con cada luna llena al mes — el moreno se acomodó detrás de Hiro, abrazándolo por la espalda mientras recargaba su mentón en el hombro derecho de su novio, quien volteó al lado contrario con una mezcla de vergüenza y molestia. Miguel aprovechó para besar su cuello y sonrió ante el respingo del otro — pero todo lo demás, le gana lo bueno que me das... Solo tenerte cerca...

Dejó el verso al aire, y Hiro, por curioso se volteó para ver a su novio. Quizá se había molestado un tanto por los primeros versos, pero eso comenzaba a sonar lindo y quería saber qué seguía. No quería que Miguel dejara de cantar tan de pronto.

Sin embargo, lo primero que sucedió cuando se volteó, fue que unos labios suaves chocaron dulcemente con los suyos. En seguida se dejó llevar por los movimientos lentos de aquellos belfos sabor a panqueques con mermelada de fresa, y chocolate. No se percató de cuánto tiempo estuvo inmerso en ese beso que no buscaba más que hacerle olvidar su estrés, hasta que el moreno se separó con una sonrisa muy amplia, viéndolo de una manera muy amorosa. Sabía que Miguel estaba muy enamorado de él, y Hiro no podía evitar estar de la misma forma si veía ese rostro y más allá de eso.

El japonés desvió rápido la mirada y tapó su boca con una de sus manos, a lo que Miguel rió un poco.

» Siento que vuelvo a empezar — rápido el mexicano volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el hombro del mayor. Sus brazos pasaban desde la espalda del chico hasta su abdomen, el cual apretó un poquito y Hiro jadeó, tratando de zafarse del agarre, o hacerlo más suave. Sí, Miguel podía ser tan inmaduro como Hiro a veces. Y ese día quería sacar el lado más tranquilo e infantil de su novio, para distraerlo de su trabajo —. Yo te quiero con limón y sal, yo te quiero tal y como estás...

Su boca detuvo de nuevo su canto para dejar un beso, ciertamente travieso, en la suave y blanca piel del cuello de su novio, quien arqueó disimuladamente la espalda, sentándose más derecho que antes, pero lo que Hiro no se esperó, fue que Miguel susurrara el siguiente verso cerca de su oído, cosa que le hizo temblar en una sensación placentera, sin llegar a lo sexual. Simplemente, le había encantado ese cosquilleo producido por la voz de su novio en ese tono suave, calmado y perfecto.

» No hace falta cambiarte nada — fueron aquellas palabras que provocaron en Hiro miles de cosquillas a lo largo de toda su espalda y cuerpo, acabando con la sensación de un vacío en su estómago. No entendía cómo es que el mexicano lo lograba, y hasta cierto punto le daba miedo que Miguel pudiera controlar su cuerpo con solo esa voz, pero... prefería siempre centrarse en todo lo bueno que el menor le transmitía.

— ¿Eso crees? — preguntó Hiro, cambiando la posición para ver de frente al mayor, quizá para alejarlo instintivamente de su cuello, o quizá para perderse nuevamente en esos ojos marrones, bellos en verdad. Esos ojos que sabía que siempre le iban a ver con amor, con comprensión y paciencia. Todo lo que él realmente necesitaba. Y así estaba feliz. Miguel se limitó a asentir, mientras sus manos se escabullían a la espalda baja de Hiro para atraerlo a sí mismo, de manera que Hiro quedó con las piernas abiertas, dejando que Miguel se sentara entre estas, con la manta aún cubriendo a ambos por los hombros.

» Yo te quiero si vienes o si vas — continuó canturreando el chico del lunar al tiempo en que Hiro pasaba sus brazos por su cuello para acercarlo más, haciendo de su canto algo más suave que antes, casi en un susurro, haciendo parecer que esas palabras jamás habían estado en una canción, sino que sencillamente salían del interior de Miguel —. Si subes y bajas, y no estás... seguro de lo que sientes.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos tomara la palabra, un instinto quizá carnal se apoderó de ambos. Ese deseo de juntar sus labios en un beso al que ambos se sometieron, Hiro acercando el rostro de su novio aprovechando que sus brazos estaban cruzados detrás de la nuca del otro, Miguel acercando todo el cuerpo de su pareja sosteniéndole de la cintura. Dejaron que sus labios danzaran sin necesidad de melodía, simplemente disfrutando del otro, olvidándose de la lluvia y los trabajos. Los dedos de Hiro se escondían entre los mechones oscuros del cabello de su pareja y las manos curiosas de Miguel se paseaban por su espalda baja, tratando con disimulo de encontrar el borde de la tela que le separaba de tocar la lechosa piel ajena.

Sin saber cómo, ambas lenguas habían acabado implicadas en aquel beso, que de a poco se hacía fogoso. Miguel comenzaba a olvidar que en un principio, su objetivo había sido sacar la parte infantil y despreocupada de Hiro, no lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque claro, a ninguno de los dos les molestaba.

No por falta de aire, sino por fuerza de voluntad, el Rivera logró apartarse del beso, dejando a Hiro con un sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas y una respiración agitada. Su "chinito" se veía precioso de esa manera, y no quería soltarlo ni dejarlo ir en ese preciso instante, pero sabía que el otro mayormente se cerraba después de un momento así, por la vergüenza que le generaba.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, el Hamada solo escondió su rostro en el cuello de Miguel y sonrió bobo, culpa del menor.

— Te amo, Miguel — susurró Hiro, dejando que su aliento chocara contra la piel morena del otro, y sus labios suaves, aunque levemente húmedos, le rozaran también. Eso al Rivera le ponía los pelos de punta. Le gustaba, y le gustaba bastante en realidad, pero respiró hondo. Ese día era para disfrutar sin hacer nada que requiriera verdadera fuerza física.

— Yo también te amo, Hiro — balbuceó, llevando su concentración al límite, para apartar cualquier pensamiento fuera de lugar. Y entonces, tuvo una muy "brillante" idea. ¡Magnífica! Y es que había olvidado que estaba lloviendo a cántaros afuera —. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a tomar un poco de aire, y después entramos a ver películas en la sala?

El mayor le vio a los ojos y asintió sonriente, sin ser consciente de la lluvia afuera. Aún el ruido interior, el de su respiración más relajada y la ajena, el de su corazón latir, y un poco alejado el de una cafetera prendida, parecía ganar al exterior, o quizá simplemente las mentes de ambos se enfocaban únicamente en aquello que les importaba.

Después de unos largos minutos admirando la mirada oscura del otro, ambos se levantaron con algo de esfuerzo y se estiraron un poco antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, dejando la manta caer de sus hombros al suelo, cosa que pasó desapercibida, porque realmente no tenía importancia. Miguel se acercó mientras tanto a la puerta de entrada y salida al garaje por fuera de la casa y abrió la misma, notando de pronto la manera tan fuerte y rápida en que las gotas caían del cielo. Una corriente de aire frío entró e hizo al moreno temblar al estar más cerca de la salida.

— Oh, olvidé que estaba llov-- — el Hamada se acercó lentamente y sin hacer ruido, y justo cuando su novio habló, él le empujó fuera con una risita maliciosa que pudo escuchar el mexicano una vez sintió cómo bastante agua helada le calaba los huesos mientras se quedaba parado en la lluvia viendo a su novio reír desde dentro —. ¡Pinche chino! — gritó en seguida, acercándose a la puerta para entrar, viendo cómo su novio aún riendo le hacía paso para que ya no se mojara —. Ah, no, no, no. Esta me la pagas.

Y justo después de decir eso, el único ruido que se escuchó aparte del de la lluvia, fue el de unos pasos torpes de Hiro al ser jalado. Casi tropezó y resbaló, pero acabó igual de mojado que su novio. Hizo un puchero y con una mano pasó su ahora chorreante cabello hacía atrás para poder ver a su novio, aún parado sobre la lluvia.

— ¡Estás loco! — exclamó Hiro, sintiendo cómo su ropa se ceñía a su cuerpo, y maldecía tanto que su camisa fuera blanca, puesto que se podía ver bastante al estar húmeda. Vio a su novio morder su labio inferior y se sonrojó, para después pegarle en el pecho, cosa que captó su atención del mismo modo en que Miguel se había perdido en su pecho. Desvió la mirada pronto, pero sintió cómo casi después de haber apartado su mano de esa zona por el golpe, el otro tomó su muñeca y le jaló hasta que ambos quedaron muy juntos bajo esa fuerte lluvia.

— Primero que nada, chinito, tú empezaste — susurró Miguel, pegando su frente a la de Hiro mientras sentía cómo el agua le escurría por todas partes, también disfrutando de ese contacto con su novio. Era extraño hasta cierto punto, pero le gusta esa sensación que la ropa húmeda proporcionaba cuando ambos cuerpos se juntaban más en busca de calor —. Y segunda, eres tú el que me trae así de loco.

Hiro mordió su labio inferior y su mirada bajó a la boca ajena. Quería besarlo tanto en ese momento, pero trataba de contenerse para no rendirse ante el otro, quien, únicamente al notar lo que pensaba el mayor, rió complacido. Miguel sabía mucho de su novio, y sabía que ese gesto significaba que el otro quería besarle, pero casi siempre se aguantaba esas ganas y Miguel le complacía dándole besos castos. Esa no iba a ser la excepción.

Separó su frente y colocó el mentón del otro entre su pulgar y su dedo índice, para después acercar su rostro al de Hiro, rozando sus labios con los del chico que solo ansiaba demasiado el momento en que se besaran mientras cerraba sus ojos y sentía cómo esas gotas golpeaban su cuerpo. No le tomaba importancia en ese momento al clima, ni al frío, ni al agua. En su mente solo estaba ese contacto húmedo con Miguel, y ese roce en busca de resistencia y fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse al otro como un desesperado.

El asiático pasó sus brazos nuevamente por el cuello de Miguel mientras este se aferraba a las caderas de Hiro. Y sin más ni menos, ambos cedieron a la tentación de besarse en ese espacio tan poco convencional, en ese momento helado, en el que lo único que los calentaba era el cuerpo del otro.

En ese momento, ni siquiera les importaba estar ya empapados. No les importaba absolutamente nada que no fuera la presencia ajena.

Mientras que el Hamada sentía derretirse en los brazos del otro por la dulzura y la lentitud de esa inocente danza entre aquellos labios carnosos, y ocasionalmente los dientes traviesos del menor, el mexicano se aferraba en ese abrazo al mayor para brindarle toda la calidez que pudiera, y no precisamente física, sino también emocional. Quería hacerle saber al otro que siempre iba a poder contar con su cariño siempre que lo necesitara, y aunque no, también estaría. Quería que el Hamada supiera lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que se preocupaba por él. No quería verlo tan estresado como antes, y sin darse cuenta, sus besos habían sido la mejor distracción y el mejor remedio.

Y aunque ambos sintieran un frío terrible, no se movían, porque no querían interrumpir ese beso, que contrastante con el ambiente, era increíblemente cálido. Ambos estaban conmovidos por la manera en que el otro respondía sus movimientos suaves y afectuosos.

Miguel cerró la puerta tras de sí y volteó a ver el suelo mojado, y después a su pareja, que estaba apretujando entre sus manos el borde de su camisa para escurrirla. El Rivera soltó una risa tranquila, pero bastante feliz y pudo observar la confusión en el rostro de su pareja.

— Qué locura — mencionó mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, escuchando cómo un pequeño chorro de agua caía al suelo. Imitó la acción de Hiro con su ropa y después negó con la cabeza —. Obviamente nos tendremos que cambiar... Aunque así mojadito, chinito... — no pudo terminar de pronunciar aquello porque pronto sintió un golpe suave en la cabeza —. Yo solo decía.

Hiro rodó los ojos con diversión, aunque ese sonrojo no iba a desaparecer fácil de su rostro. En definitiva su novio era un tonto, pero después de todo era el tonto al que había entregado todo su amor, y era el tonto con el que se había casado hacía casi un año.

— Vamos a cambiarnos — sugirió el azabache mayor, mientras extendía su mano hacia Miguel para que este la tomara y así fueran al cuarto para poder ponerse ropa más cómoda y calientita —. Olvidemos por un rato mi trabajo, veamos las películas que dices — y tras decir eso, sintió un vuelco en su corazón por ver cómo Miguel le veía con bastante emoción y le tomaba en brazos para cargarlo a la habitación.

No importaba qué hiciera, no importaba qué pasara. Podía ver que Miguel iba a estar para él, y no podía hacer más que devolverle el favor. No podía ser más feliz si no era con Miguel Rivera, y sabía que la cosa era igual con el otro. Sus vidas estaban completas, y quizá ya lo sabían muy en el fondo, pero en ese día de lluvia, lograron entenderlo del todo.


	2. Coffee shop AU

Como cada día desde hacía cuatro años, Hiro estaba terminando de servir el café que había preparado en un termo blanco que él mismo había diseñado para realmente mantener la temperatura de cualquier líquido que metiera, tenía placas térmicas que se encargaban de mantener el calor o el frío dentro, para que la bebida no perdiera ese toque que la temperatura le proporcionaba.

Su reloj marcaba las 8:15 AM.

Estaba tranquilo, ya que no iba a llegar tarde a su trabajo. La hora de entrada era en 45 minutos, y caminando se hacía como máximo media hora. Tenía todo completamente calculado. Así era él. Quizá podía ser un poco desastroso, pero si a tiempo nos referimos, era mayormente exacto.

Una vez acabó todo lo que tenía que hacer en casa, salió de la misma con calma, sosteniendo el termo con su mano izquierda. Saludó a su amable y vieja vecina y bajó las escaleras del edificio de apartamentos en el que vivía. Era pequeño, pero tenía todo lo que cualquiera pudiera necesitar. Para Hiro era ciertamente perfecto. Después de todo, solo era él en ese lugar. Aparte, aunque su sueldo le alcanzara para pagar un lugar aún más grande, el espacio no lo necesitaba y el dinero lo invertía en un proyecto personal.

Salió después de un rato del edificio y caminó calle arriba, hacia uno de los edificios más conocidos en la ciudad, con los avances tecnológicos más admirables, mayoría de Hiro. En tan solo esos cuatro años, el prodigio había hecho de esa corporación, la más avanzada en la ciudad. Se sentía orgulloso de aquello, ya que apenas estaba cumpliendo los 22. Era un alma joven con infinidad de metas cumplidas, y varios retos en el camino que le fascinaban, porque siempre podía con todo. Lo único que le podía dar un poco de miedo, era el amor.

El relacionarse con la gente no era su fuerte, a menos que fuera en un sentido meramente profesional. De ahí en fuera, no tenía idea de lo que era una pareja. Simplemente no se le daba.

Pasó por un café que parecía algo nuevo ahí. Hacía unos meses había visto ese local en venta, y más tarde en proceso de construcción. Ahora veía que era un café, con un aire mexicano. Sonrió alzando los hombros y lo pasó de largo para llegar a su trabajo a ser más exitoso como siempre.

Los días pasaron así, y pronto se convirtieron en semanas y transcurrió un mes. Hiro veía todos los días como un chico moreno de buen cuerpo y rostro abría el café siempre que pasaba. Conectaban miradas, a veces se sonreían, Hiro con nervios y ese chico con dulzura, a veces se saludaban con un gesto de mano, pero nunca se dirigieron la palabra.

6:50 AM. Hiro despertó después de 10 minutos de que su despertador estuviese sonando a todo volumen. Apagó aquella alerta y se levantó después de un rato para bañarse.

Ese día estaba especialmente cansado por haberse desvelado trabajando en un nuevo Baymax portátil, más que nada para su oficina.

No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero terminó dormido, parado con el agua caliente recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Su cabeza había cedido y la había agachado. Incluso dentro de la ducha comenzó a roncar suavemente, ayudándose a dormir con el cálido ambiente que le rodeaba con el mismo vapor que salía del agua. Todo estaba muy bien, aunque la posición no era la más apta para descansar.

Después de 20 minutos despertó parpadeando con suavidad, dándose cuenta que había quedadose dormido en el lugar menos apto para la acción. Frunció el ceño sin estar seguro de qué había pasado realmente, ni de cuánto tiempo había pasado, así que continuó bañándose, un poco más despierto que aún, pero todavía no estaba en sus 5 sentidos.

Tardó un poco más de lo normal, sin estar preocupado por el tiempo, ya que seguía sin procesar del todo la situación. Tenía que dejar de desvelarse han espontáneamente.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla en su cintura y el cabello húmedo, casi chorreante, con gotas cayendo de las puntas a su pecho, espalda y al suelo. Limpiaría en un rato. Fue a su cuarto y se colocó unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa blanca térmica, y después otra negra de cuello redondo y manga corta. Tomó una chamarra roja, y se colocó sus converse del mismo color, para después tomar su celular y guardarlo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Salió del cuarto mientras se terminaba de colocar la chamarra y entonces volvió a entrar al baño para tomar una toalla chica y limpiar la parte del suelo que había dejado mojada.

Su cabello aún estaba mojado, pero al menos ya no chorreaba. Sus mechones negros se pegaban a su frente y a su nuca ocasionalmente y eso le molestaba un poco, ya que le limitaba la visión sin querer. Estando en el baño, tomó su secadora y comenzó a pasearla por su cabeza, sintiendo el aire cálido y fuerte chocar contra su cabeza, de a poco haciendo que esos mechones comenzaran a revolotear cuando comenzaban a secarse. El calor también le estaba despertando, y se sentía un poco más atento a las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

Una vez su cabello estuvo un poco menos húmedo, se dedicó a cepillarlo para deshacerse de los nudos que el aire había creado y pasó sus dos manos hasta que tomó su forma habitual, en ese peinado desenfadado que él siempre lucía bien.

Estaba seguro de que el tiempo estaba de su lado, así que arregló con calma las cosas que usualmente llevaba dentro de su mochila. Sentía muy dentro de sí que algo se le estaba olvidando, pero no estaba seguro de qué era.

Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y prendió la pantalla presionando un botón lateral. En cuanto sus ojos enfocaron la hora, Hiro abrió los mismos como platos y salió, casi literalmente, corriendo de su apartamento, cerrando torpemente con las llaves que por poco pierde en el momento de estrés, de saber que estaba saliendo veinte minutos más tarde de lo que generalmente.

Bajó las escaleras del edificio en torpes movimientos que amenazaban con hacerle caer, pero pudo mantenerse equilibrado entre tanto y tanto. Salió del lugar y comenzó a caminar entre la gente lo más rápido que podía. Los lugares que usualmente veía con calma ni siquiera lograba encontrarlos al estar tan enfocado en esquivar y pasar a través de las personas. No quería llegar tarde a su trabajo. Estaba muy seguro de que llegaría unos 5 minutos tarde, si bien le iba.

Conforme subía la calle, la gente iba haciéndose menos, lo cual agradecía, puesto que le facilitaba el movimiento. Al llegar a donde el café mexicano, se detuvo por un segundo al no encontrar al chico moreno que siempre saludaba. No le quiso tomar importancia, ya que vio el café abierto, y recordó que había salido tarde de su apartamento. Siguió su rumbo hacia el edificio en el que ejercía su trabajo.

Llegó, como el predijo, a las 9:05 AM, sin embargo, algo no cuadraba. ¿Por qué estaba cerrado?

De su teléfono pasó la vista al edificio y viceversa, hasta que, en un brillante momento de asociación, su mirada se enfocó en las pequeñas palabras que en la pantalla aparecían debajo de la hora.

— Sábado... — susurró para sí mismo — ¿¡Es sábado!? — gritó hacia el edificio, como esperando una respuesta, después de un tiempo procesando aquello. Entonces reparó en otra cosa —. ¿¡Por qué tenía una alarma para este sábado!?

Dio un pisotón a la acera, sin poder controlar su enojo y guardó su teléfono en la mochila, comenzando a caminar por la misma dirección en la que había llegado. Estaba muy de malas, por tantas razones. Había despertado con una alarma, en sábado; había creído que salía tarde al trabajo; se cansó caminando a esa velocidad hacia ese edificio cerrado; no había tomado ni un poco de café...

Se detuvo en seco cuando, sin haber sido consciente de esto antes, se encontró de frente a la cafetería en la que muy probablemente trabajaba ese chico del que solo conocía su sonrisa con un hoyuelo. Los decorados de la cafetería eran muy sencillos, sin embargo, muy lindos, con un toque extranjero, mexicano ciertamente. Entró, habiendo respirando hondo unos segundos antes de empujar aquella puerta, haciendo sonar una pequeña campana. Su mirada se desvió al pequeño objeto y sonrió. Le recordaba a la cafetería de su Tía Cass, que por cierto, quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, aunque casi cada fin de semana iba a visitarla y pasaba una noche en su antigua habitación.

El sonido de la pequeña campanilla alertó a los únicos dos meseros (uno de los cuales ya conocía, y le sonrió) que se paseaban por el lugar con pedidos en charolas que cargaban con maestría. Había una barra, donde atendía otra persona, dejando los platillos que habían en unas hojas colgadas en lo que parecía un tendedero. Sin lugar a dudas era una cafetería curiosa. Casi le recordaba a aquella que aparecía en el vídeo musical de una banda femenina, cuyo nombre no recordaba.*

La gente siguió en lo suyo y Hiro fue a sentarse a una mesa pequeña, para dos, que había en una esquina del local. Observó cómo los dos meseros terminaban de atender a los clientes y aquel que no conocía regresó a la barra, después de haber visto un gesto peculiar por parte del mesero que Hiro sí conocía, al menos de vista.

El moreno se acercó a la mesa de Hiro después de tomar una carta y, con una sonrisa, dejó la misma en la mesa.

— Buenos días — mencionó con un tono verdaderamente alegre, y Hiro se perdió por un momento en ese dulce tono que el otro poseía. Rápido ambas miradas se conectaron y Hiro sintió de manera irracional cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arder —. Bienvenido al Café "Los Tres Huastecos" — soltó una pequeña risa por el nombre del café, aunque siempre le ocurría aquello —. Soy Miguel, y hoy te voy a atender, ¿sí? Avísame cuando sepas qué quieres ordenar — y tras decir aquello, caminó lejos de la mesa, para ir a atender a otros clientes que en el momento habían entrado, puesto que Marco, su compañero, se encontraba dictando a Leo las nuevas órdenes y las colgaba en esa especie de tendedero.

Hiro observó la carta y pudo ver claramente palabras que no estaban ni en inglés ni en japonés. Asumió que era español mexicano, ya que "enfrijoladas", no sonaba muy español. Él solo quería un café, pero ahora que estaba viendo las fotos de los platillos, sintió cómo la boca comenzaba a hacérsele agua. Después de un rato, buscó a Miguel con la mirada y le hizo un pequeño gesto.

Cuando el mexicano regresó, Hiro le sonrió más tranquilo ya.

— Uh, en realidad venía por un café americano, nada más... Pero no sé, eh... Se me antojó esto — señaló la foto del platillo —. Las, ehm... — dudó un poco en decirlo, y Miguel, al observar bien la imagen, exclamó el nombre del platillo.

— ¡Oh, _Huaraches_! — sonrió el mexicano, mientras anotaba el pedido en una pequeña libreta —. Entonces, sería un café americano y unos huaraches, ¿está bien?

— Sí, sí — asintió el japonés, mientras cerraba la carta. Vio al chico parado frente a su mesa y entrecerró los ojos — ¿ _Juaratches_? — preguntó en un intento de pronunciación, a lo que Miguel rió, sin sonar burlón, pero enternecido.

— _Hua-ra-ches_ — dijo el chico con lentitud, y enfatizando casa sílaba y su correspondiente pronunciación, a lo que Hiro volvió a asentir.

— _Juaraches_ — balbuceó, y aunque ya no era en pregunta, su tono sonaba inseguro. Miguel tomó la carta para llevársela y asintió, casi convencido.

— Casi — dijo el moreno antes de irse a dictar la nueva orden de ese chico, que le llamaba la atención.

Después de ese día, su rutina cambió. Hiro comenzó a frecuentar el Café "Los tres huastecos", y no pasó mucho tiempo para hacerse muy amigo del personal, ya que incluso los iba a ver en fines de semana en sus ratos libres, cuando cerraban el lugar por un rato para descansar, ya que solo los tres chicos trabajaban ahí. Entre los tres lo habían hecho todo desde el principio. Leo San Juan, Marco de la Cruz y Miguel Rivera eran muy cómicos para Hiro Hamada, y le habían enseñado mucho español, o eso el creía porque su conocimiento en ese idioma era quizá un 70% platillos mexicanos y cómo pedirlos, y un 30% varios insultos. Él fielmente creía que podía sobrevivir en México con todo lo que sabía gracias a los tres divertidísimos chicos.

Día tras día el chico salía temprano de su departamento para pasar a ver a Miguel los primeros 10 minutos en los que el café abría, para convivir más a solas con el Rivera y comprar un café. Quizá no se ahorraba dinero, pero podía estar con ese interesantísimo ser, que aunque no fuera tan inteligente como él, siempre tenía buenas anécdotas de México, o de cómo en su país solía cantar y había sido muy reconocido en su pueblo en su adolescencia. A Hiro se asombraba la valentía del otro para irse a un lugar totalmente desconocido, con una mochila, unos ahorros y dos amigos en las mismas condiciones. O había sido mucha suerte, o un gran esfuerzo. Mientras tanto, Miguel se maravillaba con todo lo que "su chinito" era capaz de crear.

Después de hablar en la mañana, Hiro se iba a su trabajo y Miguel preparaba la cafetería para cualquier posible cliente. Ambos aguantaban bien en su trabajo, y hasta en la tarde noche, Hiro regresaba para ver a los tres chicos, siendo inconscientemente más apegado al Rivera, quien al mismo tiempo, veía en Hiro algo que en nadie más había encontrado, era algo que lo volvía _un poquito loco._

Ninguno de los dos eran conscientes de esa atracción que había entre ellos.

Pero claro que día tras día Miguel hacía sonrojar al de piel lechosa y por su parte, Hiro hacía suspirar al moreno cuando nadie veía. El pensar en el otro los hacía sonreír inconscientemente y como unos tontos enamorados, mas nadie decía nada.

Marco y Leo podían ver aquella conexión que los dos tenían, y podían ver con claridad el enamoramiento de ambos, pero como a la vez, ninguno de los dos hacía algo. ¡Era increíble y muy frustrante! Aunque ellos no se podían meter en esa relación. Lo único que secretamente habían hecho esos dos mexicanos, había sido apostar por quién hablaría primero del tema.

— Eres un tonto, Miguel — mencionó Hiro, rodando los ojos mientras una sonrisa escapaba por sus labios, al tiempo que dirigía a los mismos el vaso de café que el mexicano le había preparado.

Aprovechando que el café ya había cerrado, y que Marco y Leo ya se habían marchado, ambos se encontraban sentados en la icónica mesa en la esquina para dos. El mexicano bebía chocolate caliente, y el asiático un poco más de café en el día, a una hora para nada convencional porque, ¿quién necesita dormir? Ambos estaban de frente y por maña, Miguel estaba recargado con los codos en la mesa, mientras que el Hiro dejaba caer su peso en el respaldo de la silla.

— Ah, _pinche chino_ — susurró el mexicano divertido — si bien sabes que soy tu tonto, así me traes de _atarantado_.

El Hamada rió dulcemente, mientras veía al otro chico hacer un gesto gracioso, con el que parecía un torpe total. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran de manera inintencional, y eso al Rivera le sacó un suspiro involuntario.

En el café reinó el silencio por unos segundos, en el que los dos adultos solo se veían a los ojos con unas sonrisillas que dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Si bien no eran pervertidas, exponían ciertamente sus sentimientos.

Hiro mordió su mejilla derecha desde el interior y pronto desvió la mirada cuando Miguel ladeó su cabeza con suavidad, para verle de otro ángulo, aunque mientras más ponía atención, más le gustaba.

El silencio no era incómodo, sino todo lo contrario. Ambos se sentían parte de él, mientras escuchaban a sus propios corazones hablar. Hiro respiró hondo y tragó saliva después, sabiendo lo que probablemente tendría que pasar. Al menos tenían que hablar de esa obviedad que los dos habían estado ignorando al no ser conscientes del todo de aquel sentimiento que hasta ahora comprendían.

Porque Hiro al ver a Miguel, sonreía y se quedaban vagando en pensamientos y recuerdos con el moreno, y lo mismo le pasaba al Rivera. Porque ver el lunar o el hoyuelo del mexicano, al mayor le causaba escalofríos. Porque acariciar el rebelde cabello azabache, o la lechosa piel del rostro ajeno, al Rivera le aceleraba el corazón, casi a mil por hora.

Pero eran sensaciones que a los dos agradaban. Se sentían cómodos con aquello, sin darse cuenta de qué sentían. En ese momento, el corazón de Miguel parecía que se le escaparía del pecho e impactara contra Hiro, y por su parte, los escalofríos que el otro recibía le hacían temblar de la emoción, pero solía controlarse. Sin embargo, ver a los ojos chocolatosos del moreno, le hacían comenzar a dudar de su fuerza de voluntad. ¿Podría acaso resistirse a esa mirada, a esos labios, a ese rostro, a ese ser? La respuesta la tenía en frente.

Claro que no.

— Creo que me gustas — soltaron ambos al mismo tiempo, a lo que, por mero instinto, rieron con cierto nivel de nerviosismo que en el momento se entendía.

De nuevo silencio, aunque ahora un poco incómodo.

Miguel volvió a reír y escondió su rostro entre sus manos con vergüenza. Sabía que su tono de piel hacía un sonrojo casi imposible, pero podía sentir su rostro arder de pena. Dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras que Hiro únicamente veía al chico con total confusión. En ese momento,se sentía como la burla personal de Miguel, pero no tenía idea de que aquella reacción del mexicano, era de alivio puro. El japonés pasó una mano por sus cabellos con los nervios calándole los huesos.

"Ambos gustamos del otro" pensaba Hiro, mientras su mirada se enfocaba en la mesa. Su cerebro se adelantó a pensar en todas las posibilidades que había. ¿Y si solo era una broma? ¿Y si acababan juntos? ¿Y si no funcionaban? ¿Y si sí? ¿Y si su tía no lo aprobaba? ¿Y si vivían juntos? ¿Y si no? ¿Y si todo era un sueño del que, al menos en esos momentos, Hiro no quería despertar? Tragó saliva y alzó la vista, pero se encontró con el rostro del otro más cerca.

Miguel usaba la mesa de apoyo para poder quedar a escasos centímetros del Hamada, y el prodigio solo se había quedado petrificado al tener los labios ajenos tan dispuestos y cerca de los suyos. ¿Acaso él daría el primer paso y se aventaría a la aventura que podía envolver ambos pares de labios en una danza rítmica y quizá pasional? ¿Acaso podría tan siquiera? Mordió su labio inferior, mientras sus manos se aferraban al borde de la mesa. Estaba tardando en decidirse, porque ese solo beso, podía definir todo lo que quedaba. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de qué ocurriría después, pero los dos lo querían.

Muy dentro de ambos, el deseo carnal de juntarse en un beso emanaba haciéndoles plantearse realmente todo lo que habían conseguido en una amistad que se había dado tan rápido. En varios sentidos, el mexicano estaba más seguro de lo que quería con el japonés, mientras que este, solo podía pensar en miles de posibilidades, no todas buenas, tampoco todas malas. Solo posibilidades.

— ¿Sabes por qué me reí? — preguntó Miguel, sin apartar la vista de la mirada ajena, Hiro negó —. Porque llevo creyéndolo muy en el fondo, desde que me sonreíste en la calle la primera vez. No me había dado cuenta, chinito. Me traes bien loco — y, aunque Hiro iba a hablar, el mexicano decidió aventurarse a besarlo.

Los labios carnosos de Miguel encajaban a la perfección con los del asiático, y se acoplaban sin dudar con cada movimiento efectuado en una danza sin música, lenta, dulce, inocente. Hiro sabía a café y Miguel a chocolate, y era una combinación que, en el momento, a los dos les fascinaba. Sus labios húmedos no se detenían, pero saboreaban con suma suavidad los del otro, como si aquella no sólo fuera la primera vez que se besaban, sino también la última. Ambos disfrutaban del ritmo al que iban, tomándose su tiempo para explorar al otro en esa acción, para perder lo poco que quedaba de nervios y para, obviamente, disfrutar todo en ese perfecto ambiente. Porque a los dos les importaba un carajo (y habían olvidado) la existencia de las cámaras de seguridad en el lugar.

Ese acontecimiento quedaría grabado y, si Marco lo veía, muy probablemente guardaría el fragmento para la posteridad.

Se separaron con la misma lentitud con la que se besaron, y Miguel abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro rojizo del Hiro, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, no por la falta de aire, sino por la mejor experiencia de su vida. Ese había sido, fuera de cualquier broma, su primer beso, y definitivamente, fue el mejor primer beso que pudo haber tenido en toda su vida.

Con vergüenza, el asiático abrió los ojos y se sintió desfallecer en aquella silla al ver la expresión del Rivera. Ver esos ojos curiosos y esa sonrisa ladeada le hacía derretirse y sentir más escalofríos.

— Confirmo mis creencias — susurró con un tono enamorado, casi maravillado, esta vez siendo él quien se aventó a los labios de Miguel, en aquella posición tan poco usual, pero que, quizá por el ambiente, a ninguno de los dos molestaba.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a moverse un poco, al ritmo de sus labios desesperados por tener al otro así por siempre, en busca de una posición más cómoda, y entonces, en un segundo que ninguno de los dos vio pasar, la taza de café con el líquido restante, se regó por la mesa, manchando parte del pantalón del japonés, quien pronto se separó por la extraña y repentina calidez húmeda en sus muslos y rodillas. Ambos jadeaban un poco, y Hiro fue el que rió esa vez, aguantando el pequeño ardor que le había provocado aquello.

Miguel se unió a esa pequeña risa, y se acercó rodeando la mesa al Hamada, para después darle un beso en la frente.

— ¿No te quemaste? — preguntó, viendo a aquellos ojos almendrados, tan perfectos como tentadores. Hiro negó con la cabeza y se levantó al lado de Miguel, para después suspirar con una sonrisa rendida.

— Debería ir a secarme para ayudarte a limpiar — habló sin romper esa conexión entre miradas, profundas, enamoradas y muy centradas en el otro y lo que querían dejar mostrar a través de esos bellos orbes que poseían.

El Rivera asintió, pero antes robó de los labios ajenos, un beso más corto y casto que los otros, que hizo a Hiro enrojecer, y golpear con suavidad el pecho del moreno, quien limitó a sonreír enternecido por las reacciones ajenas. Le vio desaparecer por la puerta del baño y él se dirigió por un par de artículos de limpieza para comenzar a deshacer el desorden que habían causado en su frenetismo momentáneo, generado por la confesión reciente.

Entonces se puso a pensar, que ambos se gustaban. ¡No era amor no correspondido! Miguel comenzó a saltar de alegría mientras agitaba un poco los brazos, y el trapo que sostenía en una mano. Paró en seco al escuchar a Hiro preguntar que qué hacía.

— Nada, nada... — habló avergonzado, rascando su nuca mientras veía al chico japonés. Hiro negó con la cabeza y reprimió una risa para después acercarse y quitarle el trapo de las manos para comenzar a limpiar la mesa y parte de la silla. Miguel imitó sus acciones, quedándose callado por la pena por la que había pasado.

El silencio en el que se sumergieron pronto les resultó acogedor a ambos, al ocasionalmente voltear a verse y sonreírse con esa curvatura que perfectamente calmaba y hacía sentir mejor al otro. En esos momentos, en el suelo, limpiando los restos de café, ambos se sentían como si ya nada pudiera faltarles, total, ya tenían a quien llenaba la parte medio vacía de su "taza". No había necesidad de más.

Se levantaron al acabar después de un rato y llevaron entre ambos las cosas que habían usado a donde pertenecían y poco después, se encontraban fuera del café. Miguel cerró el local y Hiro se quedó observando la calle en la noche, extrañamente intransitada. Ninguno de los dos quería irse de ese lugar, de ese momento. Querían encerrarse en un bucle que repitiera uno a uno los sucesos que a ambos habían hecho sentir su corazón salírseles de su pecho. Sin embargo, aún no había la tecnología. Hiro lo pensó un momento, figuró que, en efecto, aún no había tal tecnología, y si se creaba, sería su patente.

— Bueno... — Miguel mencionó, parado al lado de Hiro, viendo hacia el mismo sitio.

— Bueno... — repitió Hiro, girando su rostro al moreno para poder observar nuevamente aquella sonrisa. Obtuvo lo que quería, respondió con la misma acción, y pronto los dos regresaron su vista a la calle —. Nos... ¿Nos vemos mañana?

— _Ay, chino_ — habló el mexicano, soltando una risa que llamó la atención del mayor para que voltease de nuevo a verle —. Ni siquiera debería ser una pregunta.

Esa respuesta confortó al superdotado y asintió, dándole la razón al antigüo músico, qauien, tomando la iniciativa, dio un paso al frente y entre sus dedos atrapó el mentón del de piel lechosa, para que este alzara un poco la mirada. Hiro pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Miguel, quien imitó la acción con su brazo libre, solo que pasando este por la cintura ajena.

Nuevamente en ese día, ambos se volvieron a juntar en una bella danza que conocemos vulgarmente por beso. Sus labios siguieron una melodía lenta y rítmica, de sabor chocolate con café. Definitivamente, jamás se iban a cansar de esa sensación que el otro le proporcionaba.

Se separaron después de un tiempo, que Hiro asumió como varios minutos en los que habían estado inmersos en ese dulce momento, que ambos deseaban fuera eterno. Lo tomaron como su nueva despedida, en vez de agitar sus manos y caminar en dirección contraria.

Así, después de haber recibido varios besos en ese día, Hiro sonrió una última vez a Miguel, y caminaron ambos en direcciones opuestas para llegar a sus respectivos hogares. Ambos iban recordando y reviviendo cada uno de los besos que se habían dado, y ocasionalmente, rozaban sus propios labios contra sus dedos en un intento de que aquello fuera un estímulo a sus cerebros para que el recuerdo perdurara y las sensaciones fueran más precisas.

Al llegar a su departamento, Hiro aventó sus cosas a un sillón y fue directo a su cuarto, donde se tiró a la cama y hundió su rostro en una de las almohadas para gritar con total emoción. ¡Había sido el mejor primer beso de la vida!

Sin embargo, algo cortó la acción. Un pequeño sonido de notificación en su teléfono. El asiático se quedó algo confundido, pero, en cuanto vio de qué se trataba, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y morder su labio inferior.

«Entonces, ¿para cuándo la cita, _chinito_?»

Pues, ya acabé, pero he de explicar el por qué esto tardó más de una semana de lo que se había acordado.

No es sencillo decirlo, pero agradezco que una pantalla sea aquello que nos separa, porque así no pueden verme, pero ser diagnosticada con depresión no fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en estos días. La verdad lo he pasado muy mal, y me esforcé mucho por acabar esto en la fecha acordada, pero simplemente, todo lo que conllevaban mis sentimientos, más mi regreso tan abrumador a clases fue algo que me tuvo apresada por un buen rato.

Al final, lo he logrado, y seguirá con la dinámica original. Gracias por haberlo esperado.

Entonces, dicho esto:

1\. San Valentín

2\. Novio falso

3\. Librería

4\. Accidente (Miguel)

There you go! Love y'all!


End file.
